Young Blood
by FrenchJuliett
Summary: One storm. Five average teenagers. Superpowers. What will happen ?  Based on the Misfits universe but with the characters of Skins, tell me what you think ! :
1. We're all young and naive still

**Hello, I know I've been everything but around lately, especially for my other story and the massive writers block I had to face. I might upload WCBDITS soon, but for now, this story is most important to me. Hope you'll like, don't hesitate to review! :)**

**1 -**We're all young and naive still

This party was shit. And the fact that even the quiet Emily Fitch was thinking that was proving it. She hadn't even wanted to go in the first place, but of course, her sister, the everything-but-quiet Katie Fitch had dragged her along, only because she didn't want to look like a lonely twat if no one interesting was there. It wasn't what her twin had told her, obviously, but Emily knew that this was the only reason why Katie had insisted this much on her coming. And now, it was the youngest twin that looked like a lonely twat. "Not looking like," she thought, "I'm a fucking lonely twat" and moved from the couch she was sitting on when the couple next to her started to make more than bearable noises. The music was rubbish, the drinks were way too strong for her, and there wasn't even interesting people in here. Well, if Katie had been that desperate to go to this party, it was obvious that it was gonna be full of football players dicks or 'fit guys', and if it was probably what everyone else was searching for in a party, Emily wasn't interested. She wanted to make friends with nice people, and discuss stuff, and it wasn't with the pissed blokes or the attention-seeking bitches that it was going to happen.

She had hoped that this year was gonna be so different from middle school, that finally she'd be able to be herself, and not only the shadow of her popular sister. But, as loads of the things she usually wished for, it hadn't happened. On the first day, Katie had took the outfit she had prepared, leaving her to put last minute clothes, only to be mocked about by Katie when arriving at Roundview. "Can't you wear decent clothes ?" she still remembered the tone in her twin's voice, cruel and enjoying the ashamed look on Emily's face as she was trying to find her way through the herd, literally, of Hair & Beauty students. Of course, after an hour in their new highschool, Katie was already super-popular, envied by the girls for her 'awesome boyfriend' (awesome prick if you asked Emily) and looked at like a piece of meat by the boys. Emily couldn't understand how her sister could enjoy being looked at this way, it was just disgusting to see those teenage guys drooling over her sister's short red skirt and green top, which was revealing way too much cleavage according to Emily. Of course, nobody looked at her that way, well – nobody looked at her _at all_, but as much as she would have liked being noticed, even by only one or two persons, she'd rather stay invisible that swinging her hips down her corridors in a stripper outfit.

Emily snapped out of her painful memories as someone bumped into her, spilling a blue drink all over her top, and keeping on going, without even an apologize or anything. "I'm just a fucking piece of furniture, aren't I ?" she thought, angry at those people, but as herself as well, for not being brave enough for stand up for herself, even only once in her life. "This has to change" she decided, "I can't stand this, this really has to change. Soon."

* * *

><p>He only had time to close his eyes before feeling a loud pain in his forehead and his body tumbling down towards the floor. Luckily for him, a massive couch was in the way between him and the floor and he fell heavily on it, catching his breath back from the headbutt he had just received from some tosser who hadn't appreciated the way he was touching his girlfriend. Well, if he had known that this shaggable brunette was actually taken, he probably wouldn't have danced that close to the girl or, at least, wouldn't have start groping her tits the way he had. He probably would have done it anyway he thought, chuckling to himself. He was way too pissed to act decently, even if he never really acted recently even sober, and to care about that guy who had just caused him a massive headache.<p>

If he hadn't taken MDMA, he surely would have jumped towards the guy and kicked him until the wanker had shut the fuck up, but that wasn't the case so he stayed there, his upper body sprayed on the couch and his legs laying loosely upon its arm. Slowly, he came back to reality, his head hurting like fuck, and the rest of his body not in a better state. "F..Fuckin hell" he stuttered as he tried to sit properly on that couch he was laying on since more than half an hour. He looked at his hands, the left one with leftovers of bloods on his knuckles from two days ago, when he had punched the fuck out of a guy who had insulted his mother in a pub. He moved it slowly, feeling it again and then looked at his right one, without any traces of blood, but only the four letters of his name inked between his thumb and his forefinger. Cook. Everybody called him that, even if in reality his first name was James. But he always had been Cook, and always would be for everyone. Cook was this crazy guy, shagging every girl he could, downing pints faster than anyone else, going to parties all the time, not giving a fuck about anything. James was almost another person, someone nobody knew, a part of him he didn't want to show to anybody. James was unsure, hurt, in need. Cook was strong, mad and free.

Nobody needed to know James, and nobody would. He blinked a couple of times, finally stood up, his headache making him letting a barely hearable growl, and decided than the party wasn't over. He just had to stay away from the asshole from before, take another couple of drinks, and who knows, he might meet a fit lass to end the night the way he had planned when coming here.

But first, he needed to pee. Too lazy to bother to ask where the fuck where the toilets in this giant house, he made his way in the corridor, through people vomiting, drinking or just shagging in the corners, and opened the door. The fresh air made him smile, and he went into a couple of bushes, thinking "Just a quick slash, and the Cookie Monster is back, ladies."

* * *

><p>She took another puff of the cigarette she was smoking, cursing herself and the nicotine for not being able to resist it. She had quit smoking a couple of months ago, but this party was so full of shit that she just had needed something to calm her nerves. Everything was awful in that house, the music was mainstream stuff she didn't need to hear more than she was already thanks to the radio, the drinks were either too strong or without any taste and the people..She couldn't even start thinking of those people in there without getting annoyed. All the girls were peroxide-Miley Cyrus clones, and all the guys were brainless wankers. She didn't even know why she was here. Well, she know why she was outside the porch of this big house doing a thing she had stopped doing a while ago, but not why she had even bothered coming to this party. Why she had been invited in the first place by a random, visibly high guy in the hall of the school, and how she had let her mum convince her that ' a little bit of socialization wouldn't hurt'.<p>

This wasn't socialization, it was torture. Trying to enjoy spending time with drunk sluts or gross football players trying to touch her ass everytime she passed near them was the worst way she could spend the evening. She wasn't uptight or prude or anything, but there were limits between people kissing and people literally having sex on a twister carpet in the middle on a living room. Sometimes, Naomi really wondered if she lived in the same world as those people, of if she was the only one actually sane. What she enjoyed was reading books, listening to music -real music, not the last Britney Spears she could heard playing in the house from outside - , occasionally playing piano but not dress up as brainless fucking Barbie or getting felt up by guys who thought they were attractive. She hadn't many friends, only a couple of true ones, but she liked being by herself, she really did. Even if sometimes she just wished she could have interesting conversations with other people – not that her friends were not interesting, they were nice, but not really interested in the subjects she was- like politics, ecology, and such. But she couldn't complain about her loneliness, because she prefered being on her own rather than being with stupid people.

A low thump startled her and when she searched from where it was coming from, it thumped again and she looked at the sky, full of black clouds she could feel the electricity of. This wasn't good looking. The night was already shite and now it was gonna rain ? She felt a slight burn in her fingers, provoked by the cigarette she had forgot. She dropped it and sighed, as the low thump echoed again in the night, "Jesus Christ, what the fuck ?"

* * *

><p>"This isn't good" he whispered to himself, looking at the dark sky, and the threatening clouds above his head. He was cold, not used to this weather more windy and rainy that where he was from. It had only been two days since the plane plane bringing him from his homecountry had landed on the british ground. He had hoped, and prayed a lot that this country would bring him something new, that he would quickly find a job, a place to live, and maybe a few friends. He knew he had to succeed here, cause his mother had saved so much money for him to come here, while she and his little brother and sister were staying at home, in Congo. He never thought it would happen but he really was missing his country, the sun shining, the smiles of the people in the little streets of his village. Here, everything was cold, grey and the people rushing and not welcoming at all. The plane had landed in the afternoon, two days ago, and since then, none of the things he wanted to do had worked.<p>

He still hadn't got a job, the companies didn't want a little african teenage boy working for them, especially in an illegal situation. He had knocked on loads of door in two days, and everytime had been rejected. He was a good worker though. Well, back in Congo at least, where he was helping his uncle with the little farm he had, carrying the goats, sweeping the floors. But he hadn't any official degree or qualification. He had had straight A's at his school but that didn't seem to be enough for the people in Bristol. People here were mean, really, definitely mean, he was thinking as he remembered when he had to sleep at a bus stop the night before and that when he had waken up, one of his bags was gone. Thankfully it wasn't the bag with all the important stuff, only a supply of clothes, but the person who had stolen it was bad. And now, because of this person, he was cold in the night, with two jackets on, but not his coat.

He walked closer to the big house from where he was hearing music playing even form the distance. He had hoped to find a empty house somewhere, but this one was obviously completely full of people. He moved closer to one of the windows, trying to understand what all the people in here were doing. He only needed one quick look to turn his head and know that what these people were doing were bad things, stuff his mother wouldn't approve. Not at all. He looked back through the windows, trying to understand what was the point of all these people drinking blue, red or green drinks, vomiting, shouting or even.."Oh mon Dieu" he said, his brain automatically going back to his first language, french.

These people were crazy he thought, wondering if everybody here was like that. He walked back to where he had come from and noticed a few others people outside. A blonde girl, smoking, a short guy vomiting, his hands against the wall, another girl, sit on the stairs of the garden, looking at the sky. She looked tired, even her bright red hair wasn't enough to hide that. He sat under a tree, a few meters away from the people and jumped when a loud girl opened the door and walked towards the red-head, looking angry then going back to towards the door. He didn't understand what happened and when he took a step towards the girl sitting on the stairs, he felt a powerful wave of electricity running through his body, and his heart stopped beating.

* * *

><p>Her body fell and met the ground with a loud thump, spraying waves of pain through her entire body. Her feet were hurting, her back, her head, every part of her felt like it had been shattered in billions of pieces. She didn't move, stayed laying on the ground, trying to breath again, to feel again. She could feel the electricity in her bones, in her blood. "I've been struck my lightning. I should be dead. What is going on ?" She took a long breath, preventing her mind from overthinking and tried to not panic. She opened her eyes slowly, everything was blurry at the beginning but loads of white shining spots slowly came in focus in front of her. "Am I blind ?" she thought, letting her senses getting back to reality. Then, she realized, all these spots weren't from her imagination or her eyes, it was the stars in the sky. Hundreds of stars were shining in the dark blue sky of September.<p>

She swallowed, slowly folding and unfolding her hands, before trying to sit up. She probably had moved too quickly when she felt spasms through her arms. She took a deep breath, and sat properly this time, looking around slowly to see if anyone else was around. Nobody. It was normal though, she was at the back of the garden, behind the house, and since she had come out of it to smoke, she had seen no one, all the others smokers probably by the front door. Before getting up, she let her mind wander about what just happened. She didn't like to not understand what the fuck was going on, but this time, she couldn't out smart anyone or anything. She didn't understand. She had heard of people struck by lightning and surviving, but she had never believed them, never believed in those fucking 'miracles'. But now, it was different, now that she had experienced it herself, she didn't know what to think anymore. Once again, that never happened to her.

But as she got up, she knew she had changed. She could feel it. Physically and mentally. She couldn't tell how she knew, but she just did. Something was tingling in her body, something weird, something she had never known before. She hadn't realized that she was up, that she could be up, she had thought that maybe she would stay paralyzed in some way. She had to be. She couldn't had been stuck by lightning without any consequences. She shook her head, feeling nothing special but a little spark in the back of her head. She then moved every part of her body, trying to find something wrong. Nope. Nothing. Intact. Exactly how she was before all that happened. Maybe it was only a dream ? Maybe she had smoke too much weed this night. Or someone had put MDMA in her glass. Yeah, that was probably it. She had been dreaming all that electricity, otherwise, she'd be simply and plainly dead. She took a step towards the house, and felt her shoe crashing something under her feet. She looked down to see what it was. Her bracelet. Intact as well. She moved her hand to take it but when she touched it she backed off. It was hot. Burning. When she looked closer at it, kneeling on the ground, she noticed that it had slightly changed. It wasn't silver anymore. It was rusted. Exactly how it would be if it had been touched by a powerful strike of fire. Or electricity.

So now Effy Stonem knew, that she hadn't dreamt all that. She had been struck by lightning, pretty much alive and she couldn't explain it.


	2. We require certain skill

**Here we go with another chapter, hope it won't disappoint ! And big thanks for HyperFitched, 21 & MoodyMe for taking time to review it ! **

* * *

><p>"<em>What the fuck ?<em>" he said to himself, finally standing up, his hands on his knees. He didn't remember what had happened, he just recalled going out to puke after drinking his 4th shot of tequila. The next he knew, he had been on the floor, every part of his body hurting like hell. When finally, he started breathing normally again, he tried to understand : Has he been pushed by someone coming out of the door near him ? Or has he just plainly and simply fell like an ass because of the tequila ? Or maybe it was the MDMA, he thought.

Yeah, fucking shitty stuff he had bought to a new guy before coming, some Josh or whatever. He surely had made use of the fact that Cook didn't know him and desperately needed stuff for tonight to sell him some shit. If only his usual dealer, Curtis, hadn't been fucking caught last week by the cops, he would have truly enjoy this party instead of vomiting and hurting from everywhere. "_I swear man, next time I see you I'm kicking your fucking ass_." he mumbled under his breath, promising to not let his hard reputation fall because of a young tosser.

He searched in his pocket for his phone, trying to know what hour it was right now, but didn't find anything. "_Naahh, you're shittin me ?_" he said, not understanding how this night could possibly get worse. Some prick had probably stole his new phone back where he was semi-conscious on the sofa. It wasn't like it was uncommon for Cook to lost his phone, it happened quite often actually, but it was usually old or broken stuff that the students association or some mate had lent to him so it didn't really matter, but this time it was his new Blackberry his mum has sent him, weirdly remembering his birthday.

"_Fuck!_" he shouted, angry at those assholes, but angry at himself for not taking better care of his present, for once he had one. Then a glimpse of metal reflect caught it eyes, making him laugh when his eyes landed on his new phone, not stolen, just fallen a few meters from where he was. He went to took it, glad it hadn't been lost as he had thought, when he noticed the weird smoke escaping from the screen. He knelt, closer to see what the fuck was going on, and saw that his phone, besides the smoking screen, was visibly fucked from everywhere.

He kicked it farther, a loud "_Shit_" escaping from his lips, wondering how he was gonna be able to explain this to his mother, or even know the hour now. He decided to get back in the house, there had to be a fucking clock anywhere in there, and maybe he'll even be able to stole a phone to some drugged up rich wanker. He put his hand on the handle of the door, ready to enter when it burst open, not letting him the time to back off enough to not take it fully on the nose, this latter making a loud cracking sound.

He hadn't even time to wonder, that everybody was running out of the house, more or less panicked, depending on their levels of consciousness he guessed. People were literally bursting out of the big house, by the doors, or even the windows, some of them carrying their sleeping or fucked up friends outside. When one girl bumped into him, he stopped her by the shoulder before she could keep on going, cause he needed to know what the fuck was going on.

"_Why you all running out ? What's happening ?_" he asked her, loudly, trying to be heard despite the screams of panic coming from everywhere. She was quite small, her skin a pale brown for what he could guess in the night, and she raised her eyebrows, visibly not panicked at all, but annoyed that someone was stopping her. She chewed her gum a few times, visibly not in a hurry, and answered him.

"_I dunno, some weirdos start freaking out because the electricity went out, and then some stuff in the kitchen start burning, so they all shouted to go out because 'the house is gonna burst' or_ _something, proper bollocks if you ask me._." She hadn't had time to finish what she was saying that Cook jumped on her, crashing both of their bodies on the ground, half a second before they heard a loud BANG.

Everybody was on the ground and when he turned her head to see what was happening, Cook saw that the house had actually burst, fire creeping out of every broken window, and the roof had already started falling. He got up to his feet faster than he ever had and shouted to everyone to move out from the house. He saw other people doing the same and everybody backed off, except the girl he had asked, visibly shocked, tugging at his arm. "_Move out_" he ordered her, but she didn't, still tugging at his shirt, her finger pointing his right leg.

"_Your..Your trousers, they're on..on._" he pushed her away and looked at his leg to see the fire already consuming the end of his trousers. "_Fuck !_" he said and took off his shirt and muffled the fire. He backed off towards all the rest of the people, and the girl still shaking.

"_It's gonna be alright_" he said, turning his face towards her with a gently smile upon his lips. He then looked back at the end of his trousers, and noticed the slightly burnt skin. "Fuckin MDMA shit, " he thought, "I didn't even felt that."

* * *

><p>Her anxious, worried eyes were running through the mass of people everywhere around her, searching for red shiny hair, the same as her actually, praying for her twin to be alive. She had wished her death so many times before, but now she wished all the contrary. Emily had thankfully be out of the house, when people had started running everywhere, and seconds later, when the house had burst out in flames. But she knew that Katie had been inside, at the part, and she hoped that she had had the reflex to follow every one else and to rush outside. She knew that she hated her twin sometimes, and that it was reciprocal most of the times as well, but even if Katie was a selfish bitch, she was still her sister, and she needed her. She loved her.<p>

Her eyes were still scanning over the crowd, while she was biting her nails, hoping that the worse wouldn't happen. "Mum and Dad would be so devastated" she thought, "especially Mum". She knew that Katie had always been and would always be her mother favorite, even if that latter said the contrary but it was always the same for Emily. "_You should dress up better, like Katie, for example_" ,"_You should have more friends, like Katie_", her mother never stopped repeating her that, but Emily wasn't the kind of person to change who she was just to please her mother, unlike her twin. And she would most certainly not dress up like a stripper or hang out with stupid wankers just to be more liked by her mother.

She had her Dad though, and even if he wasn't never really a strong opponent against her mother, it was still nice to have him by her side when there was an argument or just when she needed him.

Someone launching themselves at her brought her suddenly to the reality, and she was going to push that person away, because she was tired of people bumping into her like nothing, when she recognized the red hair, and sighed in relief, closing her amrs around her twin. Just a few seconds after, her sister broke their short hug, straightening her dress, not wanting to show that she actually had been worried about her sister. "Obviously" thought Emily, "she has to show no concern about me, she's Katie Fitch."

"_Well, let's go home yeah?_" her sister said in a harsh tone, getting back to her bitchy front. She didn't even let the time for Emily to answer that she was already grabbing her arm, and walking fiercely toward the fence of the luxurious garden, while looking around to prove that the incident hadn't stopped her for searching for a fit guy. And obviously, the guys they were passing by couldn't help drooling over her hips swaying. "Christ's sake" thought Emily, not that glad now to have found her sister.

When they finally arrived on the main street, Katie asked out loud what Emily was wondering since they had crossed the house's fence.

"_Oh shit, how are we going home ?_" she turned over to Emily, looking like she was waiting for an answer, though she knew that her sister didn't know what to do either.

"_We can't call the parents.._" Emily whispered, surprising herself to even dare talking.

"_Huh, of course not, you stupid_" Katie cut her abruptly, her angry lisp insisting on the 'stupid', like it always did when she knew she was wrong to talk to her sister that way but couldn't help it.

"_What hour is it ?_" she asked, turning back towards the road, knowing that Emily would answer anyway.

"_2.45 am_" the youngest twin answered, surprised it wasn't early as she had been bored the entire time since they had come to that party.

"_Shit, there's no bus now._" Katie said, looking at the road like some magic car would arrive.

"_Guess we have to walk then, it's not that far_" Emily stated, knowing that her sister would still protest even if it was their only choice.

"_I'm not walking home in _those _heels_" came the expected voice of her twin.

"_We have to, maybe you shouldn't have bought those things anyway_" said the youngest twin, saying what she was thinking out loud before wincing at knowing her sister wouldn't like that opinion on her way to dress.

"_And what would have I wear with that dress huh ?_" Katie answered , raising an eyebrow at her sister, and after a few seconds of no answer from her, smirked. "_But you're right I guess. Let's go_." and with that she grabbed the arm of her sister again, dragging both of them towards the end of the street.

When the door opened, Emily wished she could put the time on fast forward until she was in her bed. But obviously, she couldn't, and had to stand there when the worried face of their mother grabbed her sister in her arms, and said , more loudly than she needed to,

"_Oh finally, you're there ! I was worried for you, you know.._" Emily raised her eyebrow, noticing that for the first time their mother was speaking to her as well, until she heard the end, "_I told you to don't do that again, Katie !_" and sighed. Finally they entered in the house, and for the first time since they were back, their mother acknowledged her, with a small smile and a barely hearable "_Oh, you're there. Great_"

Great, echoed Emily's mind, once she was in her bed, knowing that she really had to change things before she murdered purely and simply her mother. She finally fell asleep, and hoped her dreams would be nice that night.

* * *

><p>The first thing he felt when he woke up was the soreness of his back. It wasn't much new, but this third night barely laid on the seating of a bus stop had made it way worse. He decided to keep his eyes closed for a while, taking long breaths, and hoping his back would relax a bit. He heard some noise next to him so he decided it was time to fully wake up. When he opened his eyes, it was to find a little boy face leaning above him, and suddenly backing off at the eye contact.<p>

When he made few moves to sit properly on the bench, he heard the little voice saying to others "_I told you he wasn't dead ! He opened his eyes_" and chuckled lightly to those children, but his smile dropped when he realized that this wasn't really funny to be in a new country since three days and to still be sleeping under a bus stop. He took a deep breath and gathered the few stuff he had put under the bench, glad that this time, nobody had stolen anything. He put his heavy bag he had used as a pillow this night on his shoulder and decided to carry the other manually.

He walked a bit along the street, wondering where he could find a job or at least ask for one today. When he arrived in the front of a little shop, his stomach growled, remembering him that he hadn't properly ate since the afternoon of the day before. He dropped his two bags on the ground and searched in his pocket how much money he had left. 5£74. It wasn't much, but it'd be enough to buy a little snack and a bottle of water. Well, at least he hoped it would be. He took his two bags, and entered the shop, where an old man was arguing with a young woman, visibly disagreeing on the price the cigarettes should be. He stood by the door, not wanting to disturb those people. After a few minutes, the two people were still arguing and he decided to buy his things anyway. He walked in the little shop, first taking the cheapest water bottle, and then searching for what it could buy with the 5£20 he was left.

Finally, his eyes fell upon a big, colored piece of paper where it was written "4 for 5£" with an arrow pointing at weird O-shaped bakeries. He knew it wasn't good food, well it was, but not the kind of things he needed as meals for a whole day, especially given the fact that he would let him with only 20p after. He came closer to the bakeries, all full of colors, read, pink, green, some with little things on it. He read the little price tag under it, learning that these were called "Doughnuts". Funny name he thought, smiling. But by getting closer to the bakeries, he was also closer to the people, still arguing. He looked at them, trying to understand what they were saying exactly.

He understood that the old man was saying something along the lines of "_It's not my fault, I'm not the one doing the prices._." but he didn't understand at all what the young woman was saying. She had a strong accent, and he only caught words like "_Fookin shit_" or "_what is tha?_". He wishes people here would stop yelling over each other that loudly and aggressively, and stay calm and smiling as the people were in his village. He must had stayed too long watching the young woman cause she turned towards him, and with piercing blue eyes said "_What ya lookin at ?_" (well that's what he guessed she meant). He broke the eye contact a few seconds after, hoping she would calm down, and finally she paid her stuff and got out of the shop, surprising both the old man and Thomas himself.

Finally, he had bought the four doughnuts and was now sit on a bench in a quite nice park, from where he could see the whole city and its inhabitants running everywhere. He took one of his jacket off, as the sun was getting him warmer, and opened one of his bags, then another one inside it, and finally unfold the little picture that was in it. It was a picture from his family, taken last year, just after the wedding of his cousin Gabe. It was the four of them, his mother, his little brother and sister and himself, all dressed up nicely for the event. He looked at his mother face, smiling even if the life was hard for her as she needed to feed their family since their father had left a few years after Thomas was born. "_Je te promets_, _Maman_" he whispered in french , " _Je vais trouver un travail et tout va bien se passer.*"_

* * *

><p>This morning has been ever more annoying than the usual. Effy didn't know if it was because of the big even at the party yesterday or because everybody was just twats, but nobody had stopped talking all day. Whispers, talk and even screams in the corridors of the highschool, during all the fucking morning, and even now, at lunch. Yesterday's night was the probable reason of all this excitation, because of the party, but especially because of the sudden bursting in flames of the house. When she had came home, she had checked her phone to see that a few of her friends, well, more of people she knew than real friends had called her or texted her to ask her where she was, if she had seen anything or if she was okay.<p>

She hadn't really understood why was everybody in such a tizzy that night, but she was way too drunk, high to care and had simply stripped off her clothes and gone to bed. Weirdly, she felt really tired, but she hadn't succeeded to sleep much that night. Maybe because of the drugs, but especially because everytime she was drowning in the quiet unconsciousness of slumber, she could feel the wave of electricity that had struck her a couple of hours ago. And everytime, as a mechanical reaction, her body woke up shaking, leaving her mind cloudy and disoriented. After a few hours of this cycle repeating itself again and again, she decided to get up, because apparently, her body didn't want any rest today.

She grabbed her clothes on the floor, putting it in the washing machine, and went downstairs to eat something. If she couldn't sleep, she'll still need to have something in her body to be able to go to class today. And even if she wasn't really excited by going to highschool, where the teachers were mostly stupid or not interesting, she knew she had to, cause after last year, where she had done everything but going to school, her mother had made her swear to make an effort this year. And after Effy had seen the state of her mother this same year, she honestly promised her to go to her classes. Her family was broken enough since her brother's accident, and then her dad's departure, she needed to be strong. For her mother. For her brother. And, even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone, for herself.

Since, she had started highschool, everything was not that bad. At least, she was busy most of the day and didn't needed to worry about her brother or mother. Tony had started uni at London, living there in a flat with his girlfriend Michelle, and coming to Bristol every one or two weeks to see if they were doing alright. She hadn't go much news from her Dad, except when he was picking up once a month to go see a new film with him, it was their little habit. Her mum was doing better than Effy had expected from her actually, she had found a new job in a little café in town, and was quite pretty happy with that, and with her new colleagues. It was quite a good life, thought Effy, even if she felt better when her family was whole and not shattered everywhere in the country, but at last, her brother wasn't paralyzed anymore and her mum not sleeping all day.

The whispers and talks started back and she understood that she had stayed too long in the canteen, because it was crowded, meaning it was the worst time to eat. That's why she usually came in half an hour before noon, to be quiet and actually being able to eat without everybody being loud and stuff. Thankfully, her classes were always ending at 11 in the morning so she had time to smoke a quick fag, to take a moment for herself on the bench outside, and to eat when nobody was in there yet.

She pushed her tray a bit farther from her, knowing that now, in the middle of all this noise, she wouldn't finish her chips. The noises were really loud today, everybody talking at the same time, it was already giving her a headache. She laid back in her chair, taking a couple of minutes to listen to what everybody was talking about, of course it was a mess of voices, but right now and then she could understand "_I can't believe I got out soon enough to not burst in fire yesterday_" "_It's horrible really_" and sometimes "_She's well fit, Christ_" but when she heard a "_I should go talk to her_" and a pale guy staring at her, she decided that it was time to go.

* * *

><p>The shop had been empty since Naomi had started her shift at 4pm, and really it wasn't that bad. At least she could work a bit on her homework without being disturbed, and so she wouldn't need to go to the library afterwards as she usually did. And it wasn't if the shop was always full of people, thought Naomi, struggling with a math exercise. It was a little electronics shop, and apart from the usual geeks coming when they needed a thing they couldn't find in big shops, nobody was interested in buying anything in a cupboard-sized shop stuck in a little street in Bristol.<p>

It wasn't an exciting job, but at least, the boss paid her, had managed with her school classes and let her do her things. She didn't really needed money, but she had deciding to begin to work to save some, and then move out from her mother's when this one had decided that they should share their house with their "friends in need". That was the reason why Naomi always managed to do her homework at the library or here, but it had to be before she was going home cause there, with more than 10 weird people wandering in her house, she could never be quiet for a long time.

She couldn't understand how her mother could let those people use their house like they wanted, and without even paying a rent. She understood that sometimes people could have a hard time and needed a place to stay a couple of days, but some people were in her house for more than 6 months now. And if they only behaved correctly, she may wouldn't have been so bothered with their presence but not only were they shouting, making noises at everyhour of the day – or even of the night, stealing things, some of them didn't even have the decency to dress correctly. Just the day before, Naomi recalled, forgetting anything about maths, when she had gone downstairs to eat breakfast before going to school, she had bumped into a fully naked man, with only a belt containing his ipod or something.

Of course, she hadn't been able to eat anything this morning, and had only managed with a cup of coffee. From a café on the street obviously, she didn't dare trying to drink again the weird mixture that her mother called 'bio-coffee' , remembering the awful taste that had almost made her vomit right then.

Suddenly, cutting without any warning in her thoughts, her phone rang, startling her and she spilled her hot chocolate on her textbooks. "_Fuck's sake !_" she shouted, trying to stop the damages with the nearest tissues and stuff she could find. Despite this incident, her phone was obviously still ringing and she looked at the screen, saw 'Mum' and answered with a sigh. "_What, Mum ?_"

"_Am I disturbing you, darling ?_" answered the voice, weirdly worried , of her mother.

"_No, you're not. I just am too clumsy, I don't even know. Why did you call ?_" she answered, waiting for a valid reason. But at the other end, there was nothing but silence. "_Are you okay, Mum ? What is.._"

"_I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't thought they would..I_" Naomi was confused, not understanding at all what her mother was saying.

"_What are you talking about ?_"

"_Er, you remember Jed and..er, Anna ?_"

"_The weirdos that thought we needed to stop using hot water 'for the sake of the planet' ? Yes, why ?_"

"_Well, Anna was feeling bad this morning, and you weren't there, so I let her take a nap in your room, but when I came back.._"

"_Christ's sake Mum ! You had no right to let her use my fucking room ! What happened ?_" Naomi chewed her bottom lip, her brow furrowed while she was wondering what could have happened that her Mum had called her.

"_Well, she..she fell asleep, er..while she was smoking and er.._"

"_She put our house on fire ? You're kidding me, aren't you, Mum ?_" Naomi was really worried now. If she had no house anymore, this was gonna be worse for her mother to find one that for her to live with retarded hippies.

"_Not the whole house, no thanks God, but er..I'm afraid your room is._."

She could hear her Mum hesitating about the nicest way to say that basically, a stupid brainless woman had burnt down her room. Her room. The only fucking place in that house when she felt actually at home. This has to be a joke, somewhere was filming in here to see how she'd react. It wasn't possible, thought Naomi, as her fist clenched harder, her nails biting in her palm. No way. It wasn't possible. Not her peaceful shelter. Not her books, her clothes, her.. Oh no, please not the books. She didn't really care about the clothes, she could buy others, but the books were the only items she had from her father. Old edition of 'Alice in Wonderland' or 'Treasure Island'. She swallowed, and finally decided to ask her mother about that.

"_Even the books, Mum ? Even.._"

"_We only had been able to save _' 20 000 Leagues under the Sea" _and _"Hamlet"_..I'm really sorry, sweetheart, but you know it was an accident.._" Naomi had stopped listening, her brain clouded by the anger and the sadness of losing what was the most precious for her. She heard a few thumps and weird crackling noises, and looked around her to understand what was happening. Two of the laptop they had in exposition suddenly burst, and she jumped under her desk.

"_Call you back later Mum_" she quickly said, before shutting off her phone, not leaving time for a mother to protest. She was so angry at her, and at those people who didn't give a shit. She got up to her feet, looking around to see if anything else had burst, and noticing nothing, packed her bags. She tripped on one of the cables and fell flat on her face, causing another rush of anger to run in her brain. "_FUCK !_" she yelled and, suddenly all the lights crackled and went out.

Now, this is exactly what I needed, she thought. She took a deep breath, calming down, found the shop key in her pocket and went to the door. Once her heart had started beating normally again, she blinked, and went outside, and just as she was about to lock the door, the lights went on again. "_Jesus Christ !_" she said, trying to remain calm, got back inside, shut off the lights, and finally locked the door and the blinds of the shop. She then searched for her phone, and when she finally reached it, saw that the screen was shattered in pieces. "_What the fuck ?_" she shouted, and finally, put her bag on her shoulder and lit,a cigarette, wondering if the day could get any weirder.

**Hit the review buttons with your opinon, your thoughts, your guesses or your ideas, come on ! :) And thanks for reading ! Xx **

*** Translation : "I promise you, Mum. I'll find a job and everything will be alright."  
><strong>


	3. The motive changes like the wind

**Hey guys ! Sorry for the big deal but had a hard time writing this chapter between the start of my new school, the geeking and my general laziness. But, I hope you'll forgive me, since this one is really long. But, hope you'll like it ! (And hit the review button, I'd love to know if I'm doing okay :3)**

**Sorry for my mistakes in grammar or vocabulary, I'm trying my best. :)**

He shut his eyes, and opened them again, still not able to believe how he he was where he was right now. He looked around him, and a genuine smile graced his lips. He had to say that his faith in God had really grown back this morning, even if it had started as a pretty shitty morning.

/ Once again, Thomas had woken up in a bus stop, everypart of his body hurting. He had quickly prayed, hoping this day would finally bring him something interesting. Something good. He needed it, cause it has already been three days that he was in this country, in this town, and nothing great had happened to him. He stood up, and decided that he wouldn't give up yet, that maybe today, he'll find a job, a house or just some hope. The little flicker of determination quickly vnaished as his stomach growled, making him remember that he hadn't properly eaten in a while.

He crouched to check his bags under the metal seat of the bus stop, to see how much he had left for today, but when there was nothing there. He swallowed hardly, clenched his jaw as he looked around, to see if his stuff has just been moved a bit further, but obviously, no such luck. He took a deep breath, shaking, his fists clenched hard as the anger spread through his body. What was wrong with this fucking country ? With those fucking people ? He thought. But soon, the anger was replaced by heavy hopelessness, causing his shoulders to drop as he wonders how this could be worse, how he was gonna manage now, without clothes, without money, without even a picture of his family. His eyes filled with tears at this thought. This photo was th eonly thing that was preventing him from giving up, and yet some selfish arsehole had took it, and probably already threw it somewhere.

He got back to his feet again, and a loud 'Fuck!' escaped his lips, making scowl the others people waiting for the bus. He gave them the scariest glare he couldn't manage, and walked fast away. Soon enough he was running in the english streets, letting the effort and the pain of his feet hitting the ground erase the tears that were streaming down him cheeks. But soon enough, he had to stop and sat directly on the concrete floor. His lungs were burning, his throat was sore but all of the physical pain was nothing compared to how sad he mentally felt. He felt a pair of eyes burning in his back, but when he truned around, there was nobody to be seen. He must have gone pretty far he thought, standing up, and decided to go back to the town center, and to find a way to eat or to have money.

He wanted to go further in the city center but his body froze in front of the first food shop he passed by. His stomach growled again, and he suddenly felt how much his body was tired by this run. By the three days he had wasted actually. Before he could even try to work out a plan to have free food, his feet had crossed the road and were leading him towards the little shop. Once in front of the old glass door, he stopped to take a look. The shop was little, the walls painted in a dirty yellow, which probably had been bright and shiny at first, one of the two front windows was closed, and the general state of it wasn't really promising. If there had to be a physical portrayal of how Thomas felt right now, the shop would pretty much cover it. But fuck it, he had to eat.

When he stepped in the little shop, causing a light bell to ring, he was surprised that the inside was curiously quite inviting, and..nice. There was a vague scent of curry in the air, and he surprised himself to let it invade his body, and smiled. There was nobody to be seen in that shop, so he took his time to wander around the little alleys, and thinking about how he could manage to get free food. After making up several scripts in his head that he knew wouldn't work, he resigned himself to the only real option he had left. Stealing. He hated being forced to do that, cause he was really at the exact opposite of his nature, and he despised people that stole things, but he knew he hadn't the choice. He had to become a bad man to survive. It was either that or die in a few hours in the middle of a street of this city. And he couldn't accept that.

He was quite lucky he thought, as there was nobody in this shop. That meant he wouldn't have to run and possibly be caught. A sad smile passed over his feature, and he decided what he would..lend ? No, okay this was stealing, he had to accept it. He took a deep breath, and first slid a biscuits package in his hoodie. He looked around again to see if noone was there and nervously jumped when his eyes caught the deep brown ones of someone at the end of the alley. He swallowed hard, quickly mumbled a prayer under his breath and looked at who these eyes belonged to.

The piercing brown eyes were the ones of a middle aged, dark skinned woman. She had the hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. She quite remembered him of his mother, and he couldn't stop a faint sigh from escaping from his lips. That light sound seemed to wake up the woman, and she asked him

"_What do you think you're doing, boy ?_"

Even her voice had the same tone as his mother, Thomas thought again. But he hadn't time to let his mind wander right now. He had been caught and needed to find a way to get out of it.

"_I..I'm sorry..People, they stole my money, and..I_" he couldn't quite explained everything that had happened, and with the panic rushing through his veins, his speech was even less understandable. The woman raised her other eyebrow, eyeing him with everything but patience.

He took a deep breath, and tried to explain.

"_I..I come from Congo, Miss. And the people here, they don't want to work for them, and they stole my bags and my money. I have not eaten since yesterday morning and..I need a job, Miss. I need money, and a flat, because I told my mum I would do it. I can't..I._."

The lump in his throat finally took over, and his whole body was shaken by sobs.

The woman frowned, letting her anger crumble over. This was obviously not a shitty prick that only stole because he could and she had a hard time walking, no, this boy was good boy, not lucky but honest.

She shook his head, and moved, painfully, closer to him.

"_Don't worry, boy. I know what it's like. I have been through the same when I first arrived here, you know._" Thomas looked up towards the woman who was know smiling at him. She seemed in pain, he could hear her short breath.

"_Are you okay ?_" he asked, worried about this woman, who seemed quite nice, but suffering.

"_Oh, it's just my back, 've been asking it too much effort when I was young, so now it's punishing me_." she answered with a light chuckle. He knew how this was like, his little brother Daniel was sick too, and he wishes he could stop the pain, but he couldn't. He smiled sympathetically at her, and trying to let the relief inside him flooding over her.

The woman let out a small cry, and he dropped the biscuits to rush towards her, trying to help her as much as he would be able to. She stopped him a few inches away from her, and tilted her head. She sighed, but Thomas could tell it wasn't pain, it was..relief. She frowned again, and finally genuinely smiled.

"_I don't know who you are my boy, but you make me feel better. Come back here, let's have a cup of tea."_

He followed her in the back of the shop and smiled.

So after hours of talk with this woman, who's name was 'Mary-Louise" she had explained him that she had tried to employ an assistant but the only one that had answered had stole a lot of things on his first day. Thomas smiled and prayed inside 'please employ me I won't steal anything, please, please..", his hope growing back. She tilted her head again, and smiled

"_Well, you seem like a good boy, Thomas, would you work for me ?_" His eyes had sparkled as he vigorously nodded, not believing his luck./

And now, there he was in this little shop, munching on a chocolate bar, and waiting for the next customer to arrive with a smile full of hope on his face.

* * *

><p>Thankfully for her, Effy only had one hour of classes on the Wednesday morning, and, as her Mum didn't know that, she could hang out in the city for a couple of hours. Well, more exactly in the lake park, her favorite spot. It was just a little park, only about a couple of miles for her home, and most of the people not being really inclined towards activities involving cold water in the middle of September, she knew it would be quiet there. For her, it wasn't only a park, it was way more than that. It was the place she used to go play to with her brother, Tony, when she was 6 years, the park she had gone when her parents had started arguing all the time, the spot where she had cried when they finally got a divorce.<p>

She knew it was for the best that her parents were splitting up, and that her Dad was going back to live in London, but she could never truly accept it, especially added to the fact that her brother had now left to St Andrews university, and it meant she had to live alone with her mother. Of course, it wasn't horrible for her to live with her Mum, to share some time together, but it had been around 6 months now and she was getting tired of either having to clean the mess Anthea made when she was in an angry mood or either to put her to bed when she was drunk as hell.

She had thought all this had been behind them, when Tony had recovered from being hit by the bus, she thought it had made her family stronger and that they were happy now. But only after one or two months of this 'happiness', everything had gone to shit, with her Dad learning that Anthea was cheating on him with his boss, and after that Tony had decided to leave, and Effy had been alone to deal with her parents' constant arguing. Six months now after the divorce, she had barely news of her Dad once a month, didn't want to bother her brother anymore and she was on the verge of not being able to stand her mother any longer.

She tried to push away all of these thoughts as she laid in the green grass of the park, the cold humidity of it making her shiver. But it wasn't enough, she needed to feel something stronger to push away the thoughts today. Normally, she would have rather waited for a party to go to tonight rather than deciding to strip off her clothes and walk towards the wood pootoon lightly floating on the edge of the lake, but after the whole explosion thing that had happened last week, everybody was scared of hosting any parties, or at least any big parties, Effy's favorites. She put her bag and clothes on the pootoon, undid the knot that was tying the big piece of wood on a little thingy, and slowly began to push it towards the center of the lake. Soon, her feet and legs met the freezing water, sending a wave of cold pain in her body but she only closed her eyes for a second before opening them again, took a deep breath and continued to push.

Now, her whole body, except her head and hands were under the chill water and her plan was working as she couldn't think of anything when submerged in cold like this. Finally, she decided she was far enough from the edge, and with the help of her arms, climbed on the pootoon and finally laid back against the warmer wood, her body slowly getting back to a more normal temperature.

After the last drop of cold water dried out on her body, she let her mind wandered again. Effy couldn't help it, her mind did never stop, she was thinking all the time. She closed her eyes under the sweet september sun and recalled the strange that had happened this morning.

She had been up at the usual hour, 7 am, and after a quick shower, being all dried and dressed, she had gotten downstairs to eat breakfast. Unfortunately for her peace, her mother was already there, eating toast while reading the newspapers. She had slipped in the chair next to her, without even being noticed, or she thought so, before hearing Anthea's snarky voice murmuring

"_Little ungrateful bitch. Don't even look at your mother, do you ?_"

She had frozen and let the toast she had begun to munch on drop on the table.

"_What ?_" she had asked looking at her mother, the latter not even looking up from her newspapers.

"_Yes sweetheart ?_" her mother said in a barely hearable voice, still eating her toast.

"_Mum, what did you just said ?"_ Effy has asked, her bows furrowing under the confusion. Now, not only was her mum a mess but she was insulting her ? What the fuck was going on ? She had thought, clenching her jaw, still staring at her Mum.

"_Nothing_" answered Anthea with a light frown. "_Are you okay ?_"

Effy had clenched her jaw harder, not believing that not only was her Mum talking shit about her, but she was also denying she could argue that she was a fucking liar, she hear Anthea's voice again.

"_And now she hears voices. That's just fucking great" _

Effy's eyes widened in shock at what her mother was saying, and she stared at her mother's face, disgust mixing with anger upon her features.

He mum talked again "_Guess the mental illness is a run in the family. Cheers_" and this time Effy noticed that something wasn't normal. She hadn't paid attention before because she was wondering what was happening but now, her eyes never leaving her mother she had seen it. Or rather, not see the lips of her mother moving. But she had heard the voice, the snarky voice saying all that, so how was it possible that her mother hadn't talked ? Was she really going fucking mad ? She had known for a while that she was really normal, and the lightning strike had just amplified it, but she couldn't believe she was mad. She wasn't creating these voices. They existed. She wasn't inventing them, for fuck's sake.

She snapped out of this weird memories when she felt a light drop of water falling on her arm. She looked up to the sky and saw that grey, heavy clouds had replaced the blue sky. She quickly gathered her stuff and put everything in the big bag she had brought, and winced at remembering she was in the middle of the lake and the only way she could get back was by swimming back. When she dipped her legs in the freezing water, she damned herself for even thinking this was a good idea. But she hadn't any other choice.

"_Fuck's sake_" she muttered before letting her whole body dive in the water. Several shivers of pain shot through her body, but she didn't even mind, to busy pushing the pontoon back towards the edge of the lake. Thankfully, the movement of the water made it quite easily and as soon as she saw the grass she jumped towards it, her bag in hand, running to find a place to put her clothes back on.

Finally, after walking a few meters, she arrived in front of the public toilets of the park and decided that she would change there. But when she tried to open one of them, she found out that it was occupied, the other one too, and the last one as well.

"_Great_" she sighed before going behind those toilets, hoping that nobody would pass by. She wasn't really ashamed of somebody seeing her in her underwear but still. She quickly put back on the black skinny jeans she had brought, put a tee shirt and a warm hoodie on, and she only had her shoes to make when she heard a voice a few meters away. She didn't even bother to figure out what it was saying and instead, she looked at who the voice belonged to and meet the amused blue eyes of a tall, curly haired, frankly good looking guy, a cheeky smile playing on his lips.

He said "_I would definitely tap that_" but before she could answer anything, she noticed that once again, she hadn't seen his lips moving. What. The. Fuck. She glared at him in the most unfriendly way she could, and heard his voice again "_ooh, an angry one. Must definitely be an awesome shag_" as he raised one eyebrow, eyeing her whole body. But Effy stayed frozen and her mouth wasn't able to form the bitchy 'get to fuck ' answer she had planned. Once again, his lips hadn't moved but she had heard him talk. What the fuck was going on ?

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi, for christ sake, are you gonna work or what ?<em>" Naomi angrily shouted at the old laptop she had borrowed from her school to make some research for an assignment. But, of course, the freaking prehistorical thing didn't stop making odd noises while the screen was shaking like there was some sort of creature in there. There surely was, seeing the state of the thing, but for right now, it didn't matter, she had to make those fucking researches. Not that the political context of Shakespeare's Hamlet was really interesting her but she had forgot about this assignment and it was for tomorrow. Plus, she knew that the litterature teacher hated her, and so she wouldn't accept anything late. Old bitch, she was. She just couldn't stand that Naomi had dared say to her out loud what everybody was thinking since the first lesson on this play. "_It's bollocks._" she had said "_Hamlet's just basically a teenage boy, so__h__e's got all these desires, but he doesn't have the bottle to reach out for them. So, he goes mad, and wanks off about __Ophelia__, and ends up so boring, somebody has to kill him_" , she had finished with a smirk, barely noticing the chuckles and giggles of her classmates but only her teacher's deadful glare.

So there she was, stuck at this little shitty 'free wifi' café, having to do researches and write an assignment about Hamlet for tomorrow. And it was already past 4pm, so she really should be done with the researches by now and starting the real thing. It's not like her mother would worry to see her coming back late from school, for that she first should noticed that her daughter wasn't in the house, and that wasn't an easy task with the dozen of people living for _free_ at their house. And Gina knew anyway that she couldn't even ask her daughter what she had been doing, knowing that her daughter hadn't talked to her since the evening before, after the _incident_ in her room. And so, her was Naomi, in this shitty place, having to do researches on a fucking antique laptop.

Because, to add any more joy to the last evening when her mother had called her about the fucking pricks burning her room down, Naomi's laptop had decided to die that night too. She was only browsing things about careers choices and stuff, and the next thing she knows, her laptop screen had turned back to black and though she had tried for at least a couple of hours to make it work again, it hadn't restart anymore. She had then decided that seeing how shitty this day was, she might as well go to sleep now, and hope that the next day would be any better.

And apparently, this day wasn't going any better, seeing how the screen of the old computer was turning blue and then normal again, and then blue again. Naomi knew that her anger levels were rising higher and higher, so she decided to calm down a bit. She took a deep breath, relaxed a bit further in her chair, and took a gulp of the hot chocolate she had ordered a while ago. It was barely any hot now, so she emptied quickly the cup and put it back on the 'vintage' metal table. She looked at the title of the assignment again "_Explain how the political context in Hamlet reflects Shakespeare's contempt towards the 16__th__ century society_" Ugh. She didn't know how she could had been so stupid to actually forgot about this and only remember she had to do it today.

Well, the whole explosion thing at the party she had been to a couple of days ago had been a big subject of talk in the school, and in the whole city, including in her house, when some old friend of her mother had told her about it. Of course, Gina had understood it was the party her daughter had been to and has asked Naomi about it. Who didn't see why this was such a big deal that some tossers had been too drunk to properly manage a little kitchen fire and this had resulted in the whole house exploding, and had glared at her mother until this one had understood that they didn't need to talk about it. She then had heard loads of noise from other rooms in the big house and had put on her headphones, playing the last album of Adele, to relax a bit.

When she had finally got out of her mother's room, cause obviously her room was closed due to the _incident, _something had hit her. Silence. There weren't any shouts or music in the house, and it was weird, knowing that it was only 10pm. She had sat on the sofa of the living room and read the latest issue of a politics magazine her mother had bought while sipping on a cup of tea. A few minutes after, she had heard footsteps behind her and when she had turned around, expecting some weird hippy or old cat woman, she was surprised to meet the soft blue eyes of her mother.

"_I kicked them out. Noticed ?_" the older woman had smiled, and quietly sat on the sofa, next to her daughter.

"_Oh, that's why the silence._" she had smiled back . They didn't share much intimate moments like this, because of the whole community living stuff, but Naomi had to say she loved it, and she loved her mother, even if sometimes she was a bloody cow.

A loud buzz snapped her from her cheesy thoughts, and her blue eyes got back on the old computer screen, who was know bright blue. "_Oh, shit._" sighed Naomi and closed the laptop. She'd do the fucking assignment, but she had to find another way to make research. But for right now, she needed a fag. She searched in her big bag, full of useless stuff, but obviously her pack of cigarettes was nowhere to be found. "_Fuck's sake_" she muttered. How much bad luck could you have in only 3 days ? Cause she was pretty sure that she was close to the record.

She glared at the closed laptop with all the anger she could send towards an object and before she had the time to made one move, it exploded with a loud noise and pieces of glass screen flew everywhere. She had the instinct to put her arms in front of her and was glad she did so when she felt sharp pieces cutting in the skin of her forearms, and a few spots burnt. She looked back at the table, or what was left of it with a mix of fear and shock. The cup had obviously exploded as well, and the spot where the laptop had been on the table was melt by the heat. She swallowed hard, wondering what the fuck had happened, but before she could make any proper move, she heard several voices around her.

There were two of them, both male and sounding very panicked. Suddenly, one hand moved in front of her eyes, startling her and getting her out of a daze she hadn't even noticed.

One of the voice asked '_Are you okay ?_'

She opened her mouth to answer, and closed it again when she understood that she didn't know the answer. Was she okay ? Suddenly, like this thought was a signal, she felt a sharp wave of pain running through her body, ending in her arms. Fuck, that did hurt, she thought, wondering if she should take a look. She remembered than somebody had asked her a question and was probably worried by her lack of answer, so she nodded vigorously her head, causing a hard ache to shot in it.

Strong arms lifted her up from the chair, and laid her on what seemed to be a couch a few meters away. Then, she tried to take a look at her arms, but when she began to lift one up, all her strenght left her and the arm fell on the fabric of the sofa like a dead puppet.

"_Don't move_" one of the voice, not the same as the other, said to her, and she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "_We have called an ambulance, it's okay_" She only had time to roll her eyes at the thought of people calling an ambulance for only a few scratches on her arms before she dazed off, exhausted by these events.

* * *

><p>He was sat down on his bed, thinking about this day had gone. Not that bad, he thought. He hated highschool, but he had to go to it since the room he had was given and paid by it. He hadn't been his usual self, and apart from a little thing this morning, nothing big had happened. Well, frankly, nobody had told him that he wasn't supposed to smoke in the school this year. Well, it's true that when he had took the pack of fags from his pocket and had searched for his lighter to light it, several student had looked at him with a "Is he crazy ?" look on their 's not like he cared about what people thought anyway, so he hadn't stopped. Yeah, he was fucking crazy, and what's your problem with it ? He had stared at them until they got the message. But when he finally got ahold of this fucking lighter and smoking the first puff of his cigarette, a voice had stopped him dead in his tracks. "<em>Would you mind not smoking ?<em>"

He had looked at the tall man he didn't know, and who looked quite up his arse with his pink shirt. His usual attitude had told him to don't mind this wanker, but his brain had told him that he was supposed to behave correctly if he didn't want to be kicked out of this fucking school, which would lead in losing his room in the student's building. And since there was his only place to crash, he couldn't let that happen. So, he had casually blown off the lighted extremity of his fag, and tried to look as sorry as he could while he answered a barely hearable "Sorry, mate." Shocked looks had shot to him again, it wasn't Cook's type to apologize. Especially not for lighting up a fag.

After the quick speech about how this man who had talked to him was actually the new director of the place, they all had been to their next classes. Fuckin hell, he had thought, thanks fuck he hadn't gotten in trouble with this man, that would have been a pretty shit way to show he was decided to actually behave better at this school. Not that he gave a fuck about this school, and especially not about what this weird looking teacher was telling them about. Fucking Dickens or something. But, the room he had managed to have at the students _residency _was the only place he could live in without getting in any trouble.

At first, when he was only a little kid, he had lived with his dad, right back when this one still had a little proper flat. But at seven, after his dad being kicked out of the place for not paying the rent and the little James being labelled by the different school he had gone to as "potential danger" , "refuses to listen to authority and provokes fights with other kids" and loads of other bollocks, his mother had finally decided that it was her turn to take him. Not like their parents had fought about his custody or anything, his dad was an unemployed alcoholic and his mother a famous Bristol artist, so when one didn't have ways to pay for a lawyer, the other didn't want nobody to know they had even had a relationship. When asked about the father of James, she always said that 'it didn't mattered. Men are tossers. He only need his mother who knows what's good for him."

So, since that and until around fifteen, he had lived with his mother. At first, it had been quite good, to have someone who actually cared about him and helped him doing his homeworks. But, after a couple of years, his mum's career had become quite international, and she decided that he could manage without her constant presence. So, he had stayed at her big house, most of the times alone, sometimes meeting his mum's new boyfriend or journalists that wanted to ask him about his mother. She had told him to never answer when she wasn't there so he never did, and shook his head whenever someone asked her "how she really was". He had reported all the energy he had in football, and was proud to be quite good at it. He had stayed 5 years in his school team, but after a while, he had grown tired of authority and decided that the coach could go fuck himself.

After this, all the energy he had had to come out anyway so he was hanging out with some boys of his street, smoking cigarettes, and later spliffs while debating about who of the English or Maths teacher had the greatest ass. Quickly, they had begun to do things more hurtful than only smoking spliff, and he had been quite in trouble with the police. Thankfully, each time his mother, who didn't want her reputation to be stained, had paid a great load of cash and everything was forgiven. But after things had gone wrong and they had burnt down a place (they didn't mean it really, they just wanted to have fun.), his mother had decided that he was a little wanker and kicked him out.

He had stayed here and there, usually as his friend's, and when he finally had reached his sixteen birthday, he had learnt that he was allowed to ask for a room at the highschool he would go to the next September. It wasn't luxury there, only a little room with a bed, a desk, a little table,a little bathroom and a window with a view on the streets, but at least it was his place. He could do what the fuck he wanted. Well except for the meals for which he had to go downstaird, at the residency collective kitchen. After almost burning the place down a couple of times, and getting into several fights, he had decided that he'd do otherwise. Thankfully, his mum, whether she had to or not, he didn't really care actually, sent him a monthly envelope, which usually contained between, 150 and 200£.

With that, he was supposed to buy clothes and what he needed for school, but mostly he used it for the booze and the meals. Usually, he manages pretty well. Well, seems like this month he hadn't work it out properly he thought when he checked his pockets to find money and didn't find any.

"Fuck" he sighed. He would have to used the common students kitchen that was downstairs. He didn't like having to be with everybody there, but well, he had to eat.

He arrived downstairs to find nobody in the usual crowded room. He wondered what the fuck was going on, as he checked the clock seeing it was only 7pm. Everybody should be here. Then he remembered that there was some kind of meeting for the school student president in the school and so everybody had to be there. He didn't give a fuck about this election thing so he decided that he was time to eat. He opened a cupboard to find a half empty pack of pasta and decided that this would do. He put a pan on the hot plate, pourd some water in it and waited for it to boil. Of course the power in this building wasn't really strong so it would take some time. He decided that he'd sit near, in a small metal chair, and read the magazin that what on the table.

Thankfully, it was a sports one so he checked a few pages about the league board, and groaned when he saw that Manchester United was still on the top, and, his favorite team, Arsenal, way behind. He threw the magazin back on the table and went to check the pan. It was boiling, but there was something in the water. Fuck, it looked like a fucking fly had decided to ruin his meal tonight. He lifted the pan from the hotplate to empty the water in the sink when a loud ringing made him jumped, causing the hot water to spill all over him. "Fuuuck" he shouted, looked at the room to see what the fuck had caused that noise. It was a mobile phone, in a table in the corner, who was still ringing.

He looked back at himself, putting the pan back on the plate. The water had spilt all over his tee shirt AND his trousers. He took the first one off and that's when he saw a dark red mark all over his stomach that he realised. He had been burnt. By fucking boiling water. He should have shouted, and hurt from every part of his body. But he didn't. Cause he hadn't felt anything. He thought that this was only because of the heat of the water that probably had caused his body to go numb, so he decided to put some cold water on it to calm it down and get back to normal before the burning scars stayed engraved in his body forever.

He took the first recipient he found, a large cup, and poured cold water in it, then searched for any piece of fabric he could put it on to then place on his torso. His eyes didn't meeting any and his mind thinking that the more minutes were passing, the less the scars would go away, he decided that fuck it, he'd throw directly the cup at his couldn't get more soaked anyway. He spilled the freezing water all over the burnt skin, but once again, he felt nothing. He couldn't even tell if the water was hot or cold. He soaked his tee shirt in the sink, checked that the thingy was in the 'cold' position, and put it on his torso again. Still nothing. He didn't feel anything on this skin. Nothing at all.

* * *

><p>The day had been pretty boring, but this wasn't new. As usual since the first day at highschool, Emily had spent her time writing with application what the teachers were saying, not dared to ask questions because that would mean she'd get noticed and her twin would get furious. She couldn't understand how dumb the people of this school could have been to put her in the same class as her twin. She had hoped that this year would change, that with a little bit of luck, she would escape Katie's power and she'll finally meet nice people and be able to be herself. But of course, luck seemed to have forgot her and she had been stuck in the same class as her fucking loud sister.<p>

And obviously, this one had dragged all the attention upon her since the first day, most of the people not even noticing Emily. And about meeting new people, that was not even a thing to hope for now that her sister, and so her in a tow, was hanging with the Hair & Beauty students. There had been a couple of people though, that had been nice to her. One of them was a quite loud, but very friendly girl, with her blonde hair in pigtails, who had been late on the first day and had entered the classroom with a loud "_OH WHIZZER_" before she had noticed the glare their politics teacher waw sending her, so she had apologized for being late and had sat next to Emily. The teacher had continued to rant on "the bullshit this school had become" and the girl had started talking to her. She had said that her name was Pandora, even if she prefered people to call her Panda, and then a lot of babbling involving words like '_bonkers_' that Emily hadn't really understood, so she had just shyly smiled and Panda had warmly smiled back.

Of course she hadn't had time to get to know this strange, but nice girl more that already her sister had dragged her out of the class to get to the canteen, telling her that she '_shouldn't talk with weirdos_" and that she needed to move faster so they would get the best seats. Because apparently, the place where you sat in a highschool canteen made all the difference, well , that's what Katie thought at least. But, to truly speak, Emily didn't even mind her sister's babbling anymore. It's not like she truly cared about 'that fit bloke' or 'that ugliest dress ever' so she just 'hmm'-ed and nodded when she felt like it was appropriate.

A thing flying over her desk made her jump away from her thoughts, and she looked down to see her Maths textbook. Why had Katie thrown that here ? She was trying to fucking make her coursework. It was already hard enough with the loud music she could hear from her sister earphonesn she didn't need her to throw things at her as well.

"_What ?_" she asked curtly, turning around to see her twin, still absorbed in the last gossip magazine, oblivious to Emily's question.

She stared at her twin, knowing that this would get this one out of her mind. Though she didn't usually hated people staring at her, actually she loved it, but weirdly, when it was her sister, she couldn't stand it. 5..4..3..

"_What the fuck do you want ?_" asked loudly her twin, her cold brown eyes glaring at her with an equal intensity. Emily took the textbook and raised it up with a gesture that meant "_What the fuck is that doing here ?_"

Katie smirked, and snarkly said "_Well, since you seemed soooo interested in your maths coursework, I thought you could use some more_." She couldn't be serious, thought Emily. Her sister wasn't really asking her to do her homework like she was some kind of servant.

"_No thanks_" she said blankly, and raised her eyebrows,letting the book fall on the floor. Whoa, did she really just did that ? Emily smiled internaly, surprised at herself, but well, it was time she finally opposed her sister, wasn't it ?

Katie's eyes widened in shock but before she could say anything, their mother's voice echoed from downstairs. "Dinner's ready !" This time, it was Emily's turn to smirk to her twin before getting out of their room, and going down the stairs, towards the living room.

Downstairs the atmosphere wasn't tensed, but Emily knew that this didn't mean it would be a great time either. First, the food her mother cooked was horrible. Like, properly not eatable. Secondly, they had to talk about their day and how was school going. Well, 'they' was a big word, knowing she wouldn't be able to say only one word because Katie wouldn't stop talking until the meal would be done. And if it wasn't Katie, it was her little wanker of brother, James, that would babbled about his best friend Gordon McPherson and the horrible, disgusting things they had been doing today.

Her mother never asked _her _how her day had been. She hadn't much to say anyway, but she would appreciate the fact that somebody cared. She had seen in her dad's eyes some time the care for her that lacked in her mother's eyes, but he never spoke it out loud. Emily wondered then, that if she happened to disappear one day, how much time would pass before her family actually noticed it. Could be quite a load of time she thought. Maybe she should do the test one day, just get lost in the city after school and don't come back, crash at a friend's. Well, for this to work, it assumed she had a friend's house to crash at. Which she hadn't. But she didn't lost hope.

As soon as the dinner was over, she quickly got up the stairs, to try to win some time to make her homework in peace while her sister was still talking with their course, as the guys were watching the sports on TV and chatting animatedly, there was still some noise in her room, but it was always better that her sister's comments about celebrities and shit. She sat on her bad, and sighed, wondering if some day, she would finally be able to truly stand up for herself instead of just avoiding the problem. She had to. But, for now, she needed to get that last question of their Maths coursework done.

Suddenly, as she reached her arm out to grab the book, she felt a weird sensation in her whole body. Everything was spinning, and a wave of cold spread through her veins. Thankfully, it only lasted a couple of seconds, but that was enough to let her dizzy. What had happened ? It wasn't hypoglycemia or something, she had correctly eaten today. It had to be tiredness. Apparently, having loud bitch for sister caused her brain to tire easily. Whatever. She finished what she had started and grabbed her Maths book, ready to finish with those shitty headfucking numbers. Just as she opened it to the right page, the door of the room that her and her twin shared (for her biggest annoyance) flung open, as a already blabbering Katie entered the room, her phone pressed again her ear.

"_So, I told him he was a shitty wanker, you know ? That he didn't even deserve me to look at him.._" Emily sighed loudly, but Katie just sat on her bed, still complaining, probably about her ex boyfriend or something. The younger redhead cleared her throat loudly, hoping to get her sister to at least acknowledge her presence. Still not even a look. "_For fuck's sake_," she muttered, getting up from her mattress. "_Katie !_" she said loudly. Still not a fucking reaction. Seriously ? Thought Emily. Bitch.

She got towards her sister's wall of posters, all of them were half naked guy with ridiculous haircuts that she couldn't understand why her twin found them 'gorgeous'. She was now in front of her sister, and waved but her sister still didn't even move an eyelash.

"_What the fuck ?_" said Emily, wondering if she had really become invisible this time or something. She turned around to get back to her bed and that when something caught her eye. The mirror. She put herself in front of it, not that she really liked looking at herself but well. Her eyes widened in shock and a loud gasp escaped her lips. There was no sign of her in the mirror. She moved in front of it, but still nothing.

"_What ?_" she said. And within a second she felt that spinning sensation, and the cold rushing through her veins again. She blinked, and this time, her she was, her red hair and her tired brown eyes looking back from the mirror. She heard her sister gasping and turned around to see that Katie had let fall the phone she was holding.

"_Why'd you appeared like that ? Freak._" the older twin quickly composed herself with a scowl, before reaching for her phone again.

"_Yeah, sorry babes, just the sister that creeped on me like some ghost or I dunno.._" Emily didn't hear the end of what Katie had said.

She was frozen on her bed, her brain wandering through thousands of thoughts about what had just happened. She must had dreamt that. It was only in shitty supernatural movie that people could just become invisible like this. She closed her textbooks, putting them back in her bag, went to the bathroom to quickly wash her teeth, and got in her bed, her head under the covet. She had a hard time falling asleep that night, a part of her brain telling her that she hadn't dreamt that and a tingling sensation still running through her body.

**Review please ? :D**


End file.
